In gas chromatography, samples for sample analysis are introduced into the gas chromatograph by means of delivery devices, the samples being held by exchangeable tubular sample containers, known as liners, through which carrier gas can flow. Although customary liners can be specifically designed or equipped for holding the samples inside them, on the outside they are of a standardized cylindrical design—possibly apart from a constriction at the outlet end—and smooth and are generally in the form of glass or stainless steel tubes.
Since manual liner changing is time-consuming both as an operation in itself and with respect to prolonged uninterrupted operation, it is known to provide liners with special heads which permit automated changing. However, these special liners can then only be used together with specific delivery devices and changers. There is no interchangeability.
WO 00/50885 discloses a liner which is provided at its gas inlet end with a flange on which a septum is arranged, held on the flange by means of a closure cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,656 discloses use of a liner made larger than standard dimensions together with a liner carrier having a handling flange. In this case, the liner carrier is held on the delivery device by a coupling element.